


The DinoMeme and The Salty Pineapple

by J000liet



Series: Swapped AUs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I like it, Swapped Personalities, The Sass is Strong with This One., Tsukishima is crazy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Tsukishima drives everyone to insanity.Because it's lonely there.all by yourself.Requestied by: HawkEyed_Magicienne





	The DinoMeme and The Salty Pineapple

* * *

Everyone on Karasuno sighed.

“Why is he such a little sh-”

“Tanaka!” Suga scolded.

They were watching Tsukishima taunting the other team. 

Not that that was a rare occurrence. On the contrary, it was rapidly something the team was getting known for. Tsukishima: the Average Dinomeme of the Court.

“Yamaguchi, can you…” Daichi shrugged.

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, picked up a volleyball, and threw it at his friend. “Tsuki get back here.”

“Fine.” He pouted and came over. “What?”

“Stop being weird.” Yamaguchi picked up his bag. “We play Shiratorizawa tomorrow. Behave yourself.”

“Ooo…” Tsukishima’s eyes held a glint. “The guess monster! I’m tingly.”

Everyone just sighed again.

* * *

 

“He looks so normal.” Tendou squinted across the gym. “I hate it.”

“Tendou, could you at least  _ pretend _ not to be a salty ass bitch?” Semi stretched his back.

Tendou just stared blankly at Semi. “Could you pretend not to be in the running for mom of the year?”

Semi just slapped Tendou on the back of the head. “I bet Karasuno has no one as annoying as you.”

“At least I have natural instincts. Look at the blonde one… he looks so boring the ball would avoid him. And that's…” Tendou squinted across the court. “The King. Huh. Looks like I may have some competition for the first time.”

“Don’t just rely on your intuition, Tendou.” Semi sighed.

Tendou just ignored him. Like always.

* * *

 

“You know the fun thing about volleyball?” Tsukishima asked Kageyama as they got to the net.

“What?”

“Crushing your enemies spirits and consuming their souls.” He danced with his fingers. “And you!” He pointed at Tendou, “are going to be my next victim! OOHOOO! I smell a yummy soul. Better than meat buns.”

“Nothing is better than meat buns.” Kageyama grumbled.

“Not even Hinataaaaaa?”

Kageyama glared.

“Ooookaaaayyyy! Just remember, good boys don’t go for scowlers.”

Tendou just stared at the interaction.

Maybe… boring glasses guy wasn’t so boring after all.

* * *

 

“I’m bored.” Tendou sighed as a spike went through. “I thought this would be more of a challenge.”

“Glasses is back.” Shirabu pointed.

“You guys must really hate losing.” Tsukishima examined the front of the net. Then he laughed and took a stance. “I’m gonna have so much fun!”

* * *

 

“Glasses is back again.” Goshiki groaned.

“Oh look, it's the ruler bangs and the pineapple head.” 

They tensed.

“Just ignore him.” Shiabu snapped.

“And Mommy number two.”

Shiabu growled.

“Tsukishima!” The captain barked.

“Ahahaha! Okay!” Tsukishima took his spot.

“Imma crush him.” Shiabu growled.

So Tendou did his time lag attack.

 

And it didn't. Work.

 

“Hi! I’m the glasses guy you called normal earlier. If you haven’t noticed, I’m not normal. Your time lag attack may have fooled the wild crows, but I’m not a wild crow…” He got an evil smile. “I’m a dinosaur!” He said happily. “Pleasure to meet you!”

“I hate all the first years.” Tendou mumbled and turned around. “But you are the worst.”

“Thanks!”

Tendou growled.

* * *

 

“Tsuki,” Yamaguchi sighed as he sipped some water, “can you stop scaring the other team?”

Tsukishima stared at his friend. “What am I doing.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing. You even have a little song and dance to dictate EXACTLY what you're doing.”

“You want me to do the dance? Okay.  _ Keep on Keep on Breaking them! _ -”

“TSUKISHIMA!” Daichi slapped him. “What have I said about that creepy song.”

Yamaguchi smiled.

“Daichiiii-saaaaannnn!”

* * *

 

_ I hate that dinosaur. _ Tendou chewed on the cap of his water.

“Stop it.” Semi smacked him.

“What?”

“Thinking about the dinosaur.”

“He called me a pineapple head. I’m not a pineapple. I’m the Guess Monster!”

* * *

 

“A quick there?!” Tsukishima laughed. “Man, we’re messed up!” He smiled at the box for Shiratorizawa, where there were pouts and looks of shock on all the faces. “I LOVE IT!”

* * *

 

“I guessssss….” Tsukishima used as there counter. Just to piss of Shiritorizawa’s number five. “HERE!”

Block.

“I guesssss…… NOW!”

One touch.

“I guessss…… POINT!”

Block of Ushijima.

_ Block of Ushi _ ….. Tendou pouted.

“TSUKI!” Number ten called out. “That point was worth a hundred!”

“You’re a middle blocker too you know.”

_ So it wasn’t just his team in the line of fire. _ Tendou smiled.  _ Good _ .

* * *

 

They won.

Tsukishima smiled.

It felt good to win.

He looked over at the other team.

It felt bad to lose.

He looked back to his team, remembering how it felt to lose.

He walked away.

* * *

 


End file.
